


Unfortunate

by TheMadam



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandonment, Anxiety, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Eating Disorders, F/M, Kidnapping, Mental Coercion, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sex, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam
Summary: A/n: Ahh, this is a short series of Yandere!Lxreader. It is definitely going to not be as in depth as my other on going fic, but Im feelin for a Yandere!L rn. Reader insert is specified by 'X' Thank u.A strange man by the name of Ryuzaki returns your wallet.  You soon learn he is not the good samaritan you'd hoped for.
Relationships: L (Death Note) & Reader, L (Death Note)/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 199





	1. Sucks to suck

**Author's Note:**

> As problematic as it is, I loved YOU. And with the Yandere!L headcanons I been reading? Oof, it was only a matter of time y'all. Will only be maybe 5 or 6 chapters long. We shall see.

It's been almost a month since you and your boyfriend broke up. After 3 pretty solid years, one brief breakup over a case of cheating and your dumbass took him back, the two of you had officially fizzled out. It was rather amicable, but it didn't make it hurt any less. You found yourself on the Divorce Diet, as your mother once called it. She never once considered it was the start of your eating disorder. Still, it had been weeks of you moping and avoiding food. Avoiding interaction with your friends save your coworkers who you had to see during your work week. You lost a ton of weight, but hid it well. Your tenancies of self destruction were always ones you could hide easily.

Still, you figure, you should get something in you. You sit in front of your vanity to do your makeup. Having a nice face always makes you feel a little better and you will be popping into the grocery store. But after doing your eyebrows and eyeliner, you opt to forgo a cute outfit as well. Why even bother? It's just the grocery store. Your face looked good, that was all that mattered. You slip on a camisole for underneath your onesie. You're an adult, if you want to go grocery shopping for a bottle of wine and a go bag of cheez-its dressed like a cat, you're going to fucking do it. You slip on your shoes, grab your purse, and head out the door.

As you arrive in the grocery store, you can feel security looking at you. It's not like they've never seen you before. This is your main grocery store and has been for a year. But, you understand it is their job and you do look like a scrub. At least, according to your standards and current mindset. Eyes on the prize though. You make your way to the wine aisle and grab a bottle of cheap yet pretty tasty cabernet sauvignon. As you shuffle through the store for the cracker aisle, you find yourself making eye contact with a peculiar man.

The man in question was taller than you, but given his haunch it didn't feel like by much. He was accompanied by a vastly older gentleman and it made you wonder if it was some sort of kink thing. The haunched man was arguably twinky and very much so your type. Tall, messy hair, basic outfit, sleepy and haunting Tim Burton eyes. You merely continue on your way, trying to shove the image of him out of your head as you make your way to the cracker aisle. You debate getting a whole box of Cheez-its or just one of the little to-go bags. You opt for the latter, letting your depressed and fucked up ED brain make a decision based on calories. If you kill the mini bag you won't feel as guilty vs if you binge the whole box was how you justified it. 

You saunter around the store a bit, feeling the swish of the tail your cat onesie has, ignoring the stares of disapproving older folk. Up and down the aisles you meander as you consider getting something else. You make a brief pause in the ice cream aisle. Ben and Jerry's does sound pretty bomb. Hesitantly, you open one of the freezers and pick up a pint. A bit of mental math is done of serving size, amount, and calories before you decide ultimately to put it back. As you close the freezer and take a step back, you find yourself bumping pretty aggressively into someone. You spin around fast to apologize and pause when you see it's that man you made eye contact with earlier.

"I'm so sorry!" You mutter before scurrying away. Your heart was pounding fast as you feel his eyes follow you.

You make your way to the register, the cashier you always go to because he always says something sweet. He rings you up as you dig through your purse for you wallet. That's funny, it isn't in there... Maybe you left it on the counter after you took out your rent check? It doesn't matter too much, you have a twenty and he never I.Ds you anymore. You finish up your transaction and head out of the store. For whatever reason, you pause just outside to turn around. You lock eyes with that strange man again, it makes your heart jump and you book it down the street.

When you arrive home, you note your wallet is definitely not on the counter and it makes you want to scream. You whip out your phone and immediately call the grocery store. They let you know no one has turned in a wallet because of course no one would! Human beings fucking suck!! You let out a frustrated cry after hanging up. They said they would call you if anything turns up, but you have a sinking feeling nothing will. Ok then, you're going to have to dig through your Important Files and scrounge up what you need to bring to the DMV. It's too late to call the bank and get your card cancelled so you will have to deal with that first thing in the morning too....

You sigh aggressively and pop open that bottle of wine. Fuck the universe, you curse internally as you take a large swig straight from the bottle. This is literally the last thing you need right now. Not to mention any sentimental things that you carry around in there, dealing with the DMV and getting a new bank card sucks ass. As you go to make your way back into your depression nest, your phone starts ringing. When you check, you note it's the callbox of your building and not the grocery store. Lame. But, who is coming over right now? You didn't have any plans. You're in depression mode, not socialisation mode. You answer the call anyway.

"Uh.... Hello?" You answer, annoyance evident in your voice.

"Hello." A male voice answers back. Huh, does not sound familiar at all.

"Is this, X?" He continues. You pause for moment, not sure if you want to answer that.

"I mean.... yeah? That's uh.. what it says on the callbox and that is.. me." You reply. 

"I think you may have dropped your wallet in the grocery store. Sorry to be so forward, but your building wasn't far-" you cut him off abruptly.

"Oh my god!!!! You're a saint!" A feeling of relief washes over you.

"I'll be right down! Let me buzz you in and you can wait in the lobby." The voice on the other side makes a soft hum and you press the number 9. You hear the faint click of the door being unlocked before hanging up. You take a quick swig of your wine again, this time in victory, before running out the door.

As you rush into the lobby, your heart catches in your throat. It's... him. That same guy you kept seeing in the grocery store. You shove the weird feeling in your gut down as you approach him. 

"Oh my god. Oh my god. You sweet angel!" You mutter, mostly to yourself, once you reach him. He holds out your wallet to you. Eagerly you take it from his hands, being blatant about flipping through it. All the goods are there! Yay! Without thinking, you throw your arms around him. 

"Thank you so much! Please let me repay you!" It's hard to contain your excitement. You have lost your wallet before and it was a nightmare. No way do you ever want to do that again. When you pull away from your bear hug, you note how his sleepy eyes look you up and down. It makes you a little embarrassed when you remember you're literally in a cat onesie.

"Perhaps..." he contemplates, his thumb moves to push on his mouth. The manner you find odd, but whatever! He brought you your wallet!

"I should be the one to take you out. May I treat you to a cup of coffee tomorrow afternoon?" He asks. His voice is fairly monotone, but there's a faint lilt to it. There's an imperceptible smirk to his face and you feel a blush paint your cheeks. Wow, unconventionally handsome and a good samaritan. What a catch. 

"I would really love to treat you, but coffee sounds nice!" You smile at him and he gives you a stiff nod. You place your number into his phone.

"I am Ryuzaki, by the way." He offers his hand to you and you oblige.

"I am... X.... but you already knew that." You're feeling a bit nervous about it all. One second you were planning to wallow in self pity and the next you're being asked out on a coffee date. 

"Well then, X. I'll be sure to contact you tomorrow when I arrive at Pearl Bakery. That's not far from here, so I hope that is an ok choice?" He sounds almost smug and it makes you cock your head at him. 

"That sounds perfect. Their coffee is delicious." You giggle. He heads toward the exit but not before shooting you a nonchalant wave. Your heart is pounding as you head up to your apartment.


	2. Issa Daaaayte

The next morning, you make sure to wake up early. You spend time mulling over your closet. For all the clothes you own, you sure don't have squat. Obviously not true, but that's what it feels like. You decide on a simple, black, mini bodycon dress and some tights. You even dig out your favourite pair of all day heels. They're super cute and it's been awhile since you've worn them. As you plop yourself down at your vanity, you debate how you should do your makeup. It's just a 'thank you' cup of coffee, but your stomach is in knots. It's not like you're seeing someone anymore... seeing him... but still, there's a mild sense of betrayal at your excitement of this date. Shove that shit down though.

The look you decide on for the day is a soft smoky eye with some killer eyeliner. A baby pink with peach shimmer plumping gloss and some highlight really seals the look. Oh yeah, you look pretty darn fuckable if you do say so yourself. You style your hair and finish off accessorizing. A quadruple check that your wallet is in your purse, zipped up and secured in that bitch, and you're ready to go. Ryuzaki sent you a text he was 5 minutes out, which is perfect. You should arrive on time or shortly after. 

As you head out of your apartment, your favourite maintanence man let's out a soft whistle. Oh, Albert. He's such a good guy. A fantastic ego boost you always look forward to.

"Lookin' damn good today, sista." He says. You shoot him a wink.

"Thanks, Albert! I've got a date!" Is all you say before heading down the stairwell and out the door.

As you arrive at the coffee shop, Ryuzaki is already in line. You saunter up to him and take note of the fact he's literally wearing what he wore yesterday. A white t-shirt and jeans. How savage. Maybe you shouldn't have dressed up. He notices your presence and addresses you.

"Hello, X. You look nice today." He gives you a smile and you're not sure if it's creepy or he's trying to flirt. Tim Burton would definitely have a boner over this guy and so do you. 

"Thank you." You reply cheerily, playing with the hem of your dress. Suddenly you're feeling a little self conscious. You've lost some of your curves over the month of sparse eating and you're keenly aware of how the dress hangs on your body. Not as much cling as it would've 4 weeks ago.

The two of you place your orders and go to sit down. Ryuzaki was insistent on footing the bill and you let him. While it was your idea to take him out, feeling pampered is always nice. He takes his seat in a peculiar manner. Knees up to his chin, back haunched even more. His dark black eyes bore into you. They make you feel slightly uneasy, like he's going to eat you. 

"I'm glad to see you have your wallet securely on your person." He says, with a nod at your zipped purse.

"Oh yes, haha! I cannot thank you enough. I really wish you would've let me pay for your order." Your eyes travel to the table as the barista brings over your coffees and his strawberry danish. It looks pretty delectable and you think about how hungry you are. But if you'd ordered anything to eat, you worry you might've looked like a gremlin as you scarfed it down. It was for the best as it stands.

Ryuzaki picks up sugarcubes by the handful, carefully plunking them into his drink one by one. His long, slender fingers remind you of a pianist. Perhaps he did music?

"So... Ryuzaki..." You murmur into your cup of coffee.

"What do you do? For a living or... as a hobby?" You inquire, shifting your gaze back up to him. He cocks his head and his hand goes to his mouth. It looks instinctual and you wonder if he just does that.

"My hobby and my job are one in the same. I work with the police occasionally, but I won't say more than that." Is the only answer you pull from that question. Oh, maybe he's like... a secret agent. Who are you kidding? This guy? No, he sticks out like a sore thumb. Maybe he just volunteers from time to time. You watch as he picks up the danish, focusing on the way his mouth wraps around it. You're not sure if your mouth is watering from the hunger or lust. A sip of your coffee should satiate you and so you take one. 

"Ah, I see. That's pretty interesting. Maybe I shouldn't say this, but I am not a fan of the police. Acab or something of that nature." You give a nervous chuckle at that. He's hot, but you're not usually one for a pig.

"I work on specific things." He says around a mouthful of danish.

"But I understand why you might feel that way. Cops in America are certainly.... deplorable for the most part." He swallows and you are fixated on his adams apple. Sex drive is through the roof, apparently. That last bit is curious though and you decide to move your focus to that.

"Cops in America? Are you not from here?"

"Not exactly. I travel. I spent 5 years in England." He states.

"Interesting..." you muse.

"The British police aren't much better themselves. I mean, if the case of Theodore Johnson is any indicator." At that comment he seems very focused on you.

"What an interestingly specifc case to bring up. Rather old, but still a valid point." He has a smile on his face and you decide it's cute. 

"Thanks! I really love true crime shows. I'm surprised you know who I was talking about, but I guess at the same time I don't know the notoriety of that case in its homeland." 

"I wouldn't say it's particularly popular in current times, no." A moment of silence falls between you two. There's a smile on your face as you look into your cup of coffee once more. He likes true crime. That's cool and relevant to your interests.

"What, if I may ask, do you do, Miss X?" It feels like the question is out of politeness and not genuine interest. It almost feels as if he knows the answer.

"Oh... nothing too terribly exciting. I work in retail, but my hobby is the aerial arts."

"Fascinating. Do you perform locally?" Ryuzaki takes another bite of his danish and you note a bit of the strawberry spread gets on his cheek. He is fast to lap it up though.

"Oh, uh. Mmm... not exactly. I used to strip, but I'm currently just focusing on competitive training."

"So you're competitive?" He muses.

"Well, to an extent. I'm not good enough to enter into any competitions as it stands, but I'm getting there. A few more weeks of training and I should qualify for a level one entry. " You boast. Damn, it's nice to be able to say that. Things haven't been going that great in a lot of aspects of your life. Your current mental state has affected it a bit as well, but it's still true. You are almost ready to qualify.

"You're committed. That's admirable. I'd love to know where that will be held so I can come support you." That comment makes you beam and something flashes behind his eyes, but you can't tell what. 

Abruptly, his cellphone goes off. He answers it peculiarly and only responds in a hushed manner. He moves to stand up and you mimick his action out of courtesy.

"Ah, it would appear I have to go. I would like to see you again sometime soon, though." 

"I would like that very much." 

"Please, finish off the rest of my danish. You need your strength if you're going to win first place." You giggle at the comment and nod at him. He takes his leave swiftly and your heart pounds. Gently, you slide the danish over to you and think about that interaction. Your eyes close as you take a small bite of his left treat. The flavor is magnificent and you have to stop yourself from inhaling it. Instead, you chew slowly and deliberately so as not to look as hungry as you genuinely are.

Ryuzaki is an interesting guy. He's absolutely impossible to read, but he seems nice enough. As you finish off his pastry and bus the table, you hope to hear from him soon. If only you knew what a mistake it was to have met him. Or perhaps moreso, what an unfortunate event it was his eyes had laid on you.


	3. That was fast

A few weeks had passed uneventfully. Work, sleep, wine. Not necessarily in that order.The only exciting thing was having seen Ryuzaki a few times since your initial coffee date. When you texted him, his replies were borderline immediate. He made you feel very attended to and doted on. Still unable to really read him, but if you base it on his attention alone, he definitely likes you. The excitement of having his interest fuelled you. Speaking of...

'Ping'

You quickly whip out your phone to check who it's from. Of course, it's from Ryuzaki. Yay!

'What are you up to this evening?' Is what the text reads. You immediately hop out of bed and start frantically cleaning your apartment. It wasn't as messy as it usually can get, but your room was a disaster. You consider throwing out everything you've ever owned.

'I don't have any major plans. Would you like to come over?' You reply. It was already late in the afternoon, so if he did it would be soon. Your phone pings again.

'I'd love to.' Is all the text reads.

'Cool! :) how does 7:30 sound?'

Ping.

'Perfect'

You sigh as you throw your hamper into your closet and straighten up your vanity. Once finished with tidying up your room, making sure all of your stuffed animals are placed in order of personal preference, you pick out an outfit. A little basic, some fishnets, a pleather mini skirt, and a cold shoulder crop top. A little bit sexy, a little not like you are trying to hard. Perfect. You slap on some simple makeup and pull your hair out of your face a bit, leaving only small chunks to frame it. 

As you make your way into the kitchen, you note the time on the microwave. 7pm. You did good on time, something you generally suck at. You take a moment to set up your coffee machine for Ryuzaki. The boy seems addicted to that stuff. However, you also open a bottle of wine and pour yourself a glass. Then you glide around the house, lighting candles here and there. Hopefully it isn't too much, but you want the place to smell like oatmeal cookies, even if you aren't making any. It will make him feel at home, you think. Maybe he'll never want to leave and you are almost correct if you'd only known.

At 7:30pm on the dot, your phone rings. The callbox. You let him in and assume he can figure out how to get to your apartment. He's definitely a smart guy and your building is pretty straightforward. A minute later, there's a faint knock on the door and your heart flutters as you go to open it. When you do, he's standing there with his hands in his pockets, an unreadable expression on his face. You open the door and gesture inside. He follows leisurely, taking a look around before turning his gaze toward you.

"The fishnets are nice touch." He admires. You give him a shy smile in return.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki. Would you like some coffee or..." you gesture to your glass.

"Wine?" He contemplates for a moment before responding.

"Coffee would be nice. Thank you." You walk into the kitchen and turn on the maker before returning to his side. 

"Please feel free to make yourself comfortable." You say as you lead him over to the couch. You're suddenly self conscious about all the childhood blankets folded on one side. Powerpuff girls, carebears, even a yugioh one. Oof, you probably look like a dork. Not including the couple of stuffed animals, Mr. Bun in particular, sitting on the recliner. You watch as Ryuzaki gives him a small pat before taking his place on the couch. You place your wine glass on the coffee table and head to the kitchen to fetch him a cup of coffee.

"This is an endearing apartment, Miss X." Ryuzaki muses. A few posters and art work line the walls. A couple of ukuleles hung on them as well. Collections of books and dvds on the shelves and an old record player atop said shelves. You return with his coffee, some creamer, and sugar. 

"Oh, thanks haha. I'm.... suddenly aware of how weird it must be to see so many childish things smattered about. My room is worse, you may want to avoid it." You chuckle nervously as he pours quite the heaping dosage of sugar into his coffee.

"I think it's cute." His reassurance makes you smile. 

"Oh good. I noticed you said 'hello' to Mr. Bun. He's a good judge of character." His eyes peer over his cup of coffee at you. He gives it a slurping sip before placing it onto a coaster on the table. You nervously take a generous swig of your wine.

"Well then. I hope he likes me." And you have to laugh at his playing along. 

"Hmm, silly. Of course he does." You murmur as you place your wine onto the table.

"Tell me though," Ryuzaki starts.

"Do you fear being alone? I know you've recently gone through a breakup. Are the stuffed animals around for a particular reason?" The question makes your heart stop. Sometimes his questions really come out of left field and make you feel small. You aren't sure if he means it to come off that way, but it certainly does.

"I..." you stutter for a moment and feel your arms instinctively wrap around your stomach. The self consciousness is real all of a sudden.

"I guess maybe? If you want to consider it from a psychological standpoint." You quickly regain your composure. He brings the cup of coffee to his lips again.

"I hope you don't feel alone with me." He wipes his mouth softly with the back of his hand and you consider grabbing him a napkin. You stand up and head to the kitchen as you reply.

"You're right, Ryuzaki. I don't feel alone with you." You grab a paper towel and swivel back around. You note him wiping a hand on his pants. It makes your gut clench for some reason, but you brush it off. When you return, he gives you nod of thanks for the towel and wipes his hand once more. 

"That's good. I greatly dislike the idea of you feeling as such." You take your seat next to him again and bring your wine to your lips. In one fell swoop you finish off the glass and set it aside to be forgotten. A little booze should help loosen you up and rid the feeling in your stomach. 

"Tell me, how is your training going? Don't think I missed the pole in the other room." He has a small smirk on his face.

"It's going great, actually! My instructor says I'm really making progress. I may even sign up a little early. It's still a few months out, but I think I should be good to go by the time it rolls around." Speaking of rolling, your stomach does not feel that great. Maybe the wine was a bad idea....

"That's excellent. I look forward to the routine you have in mind. Perhaps you could show me a little something later?" The idea makes you blush, but damn if your stomach doesn't hurt. Ryuzaki scoots just a bit closer to you.

"You're too sweet. I'd...." you feel like you're going to heave, but you persevere. 

"I'd love to have you there." You barely manage to get that last bit out. Are you sweating? He shouldn't make you this nervous. This isn't right. You can feel your heartbeat a mile a minute. Anxiety. It's really peaking and making you feel more anxious over everything. Ryuzaki doesn't seem to notice.

He gently reaches out his hand. His fingers gingerly rest on your neck and your head is swimming. It is not from his touch though. You feel hot and faint. He presses his middle finger to the side of your neck and you can tell he feels your pulse.

"Are you ok, Miss X? You seem nervous. You don't have to dance for me just yet." He whispers low into your ear. You stand up and can feel your legs threatening to buckle underneath you.

"Ah... I'm... I'm fine. I think I just... need to run to the restroom for a second. Forgive me." You stumble out of the room and down the hall. You have to steady yourself on the doorframe as you arrive to the bathroom. It doesn't matter, your knees give way as you close the door. So you crawl over to the toilet. The room is spinning and you heave into the bowl. Just a bit of acidic wine and bile come out. 

As your vision fades, you faintly register the sound of the door opening. Everything is going black and you feel your body falling. It never makes it to the floor. Warm arms surround you and you feel Ryuzaki's breath on your neck.

"I can't have you cracking that pretty head of yours." Is all you hear before succumbing to unconsciousness.


	4. Shackled

When you come to, you do so slowly. Your mind awakes, but not your eyes. There's something soft in your arms. Cracking an eye open, you note Mr. Bun is tucked neatly into your arms. You let a soft sigh escape your lips. Then you ponder some more. Wait.... wasn't Ryuzaki just over? Your head is pounding as you try to think about anything. Your eyes open and you take in your surroundings.

This is not your bed. That is your stuffed animal net. That is your dresser. Those are your stuffed animals atop said dresser. But this is not your room. There are no posters. No books. Just your dresser, stuffies, and blankets. Panic sets in and you go to sit up. The action makes the room spin and you feel something around your wrists and ankles. You take a gander at said limbs and note the cuffs. A sense of urgency fills you and you let out a panicked sob.

It is then that a mumbled, electronic voice fills the room.

"I see you're awake." Says the voice. You look around the room and land on the camera set at the foot of the bed. There's also a small microphone next to it.

"What the fuck is this?" You shout, your voice cracks at the end there. Normally you'd be embarrassed, but you're panicking far too much now. Tears well in your eyes.

"I promise you, I have no intentions of hurting you. Physically. Unless I have to, that is." The voice speaks again. The lilt. Ryuzaki. Horror fills the pit of your stomach. He continues.

"I can see you've figured it out. I've been watching you for awhile, Miss X. You are insanely beautiful and finally free of that loser. He didn't suit you." His animosity toward your ex was evident with the way he hisses that last line. While you too felt similarly, this was still not ideal. You have to play it smart.

"You're.... right. He did not at all." You attempt to sound as level as possible, but you can feel tears spilling down your cheeks.

"Don't think I'm that easy." Ryuzaki barks the sentence at you. Even if it's being mumbled and jumbled through a computer, you can tell he isn't going to let you go any time soon. If at all.

"I..." It's a whine. You don't know what to do. You're literally shackled to the bed.

"I just.... don't know why, Ryuzaki? You... honestly could've had me in this position consentually. I'm... definitely into stuff like this. Just you know... with some discussion prior." You're panting. The walls feel like they're closing in. A tug on one side of the shackles causes the other side to pull as well. There's enough slack to move around, but if you move unevenly, so do the restraints. You prop yourself up more and squeeze Mr. Bun, attempting to hide a sob.

"I couldn't risk you meeting anyone else. I'm sure you understand." You don't. He continues.

"I waited patiently, for months. Your partner had cheated on you and we both know you never forgave him. Not truly. I'd never do that." It sounds taunting. He's not wrong though. You really couldn't ever look passed that and it was such a point of contention. Everything else had been so so perfect, you almost wanted to marry the guy. But he had done the one thing you know you can never forgive. As much as you may have wanted to. You lift your head up and stare into the camera pleadingly.

"Please don't give me such sad eyes. It doesn't suit your face." He murmurs.

"I have something that may cheer you up. Watari will be in shortly with a gift. I'd like you to put it on before you join me for dinner. I know you haven't been eating lately. That simply won't do with me around." After that statement you can tell he has turned off his mic. An older gentleman comes into the room through a door you hadn't noticed earlier. It definitely locks from the outside.

"Miss X." The old man says solemnly as he approaches you. There are several bags in his hand, tissue paper is sticking out of them and there are little bows along the edges. He reaches your bed and you try to scoot away. The shackles refuse to give you much leniency.

"These are from Ryuzaki. I will have to stay in the room while you put them on. It wouldn't be wise to try anything. I'm not as fragile as I appear." You believe him. As you take the bags from him you note the imbalance of weight between the two. One is fairly heavy and the other is larger, but not nearly as weighted. You open the heavy one slowly. Well, you just remove the tissue anyway. Inside of the otherwise simple bag is a trifold, LED mirror and several makeup palettes. How long had he been stalking you? Obviously he had your internet history. These were things you'd placed into a private wishlist to purchase when your raise went through. You wonder what the outside world thinks of you now. You were supposed to work today. Or whatever day it is currently. There's no way to tell how long he kept you sedated or even what time it was in the outside world. 

The voice cuts into the room again and you make eye contact with the camera.

"I saw you looking at these. I know makeup is a personal hobby, but you could be a professional. You know this though, I know you've received job offers for your skills before. Either way, you had to have these. I will always make sure you have anything you desire." You look down into the bag again. Normally a gift of this calibur would make you swoon. Now you consider maybe you could learn to hate makeup. No. No you could not. It was the one thing you've always genuinely loved to do aside from pole.

"Watari will release your shackles so you can apply it freely. I would love to see what that artistic brain of yours decides to do with them. Please. Open the other gift." You don't feel you have any choice anymore. At one point you had considered what it would be like to move at a moments notice. No trace left behind. Just vanish from the world you knew and start fresh. This was not how you imagined it. Something in your heart aches.

You set the first gift adjacent to the other. You remove the tissue from that bag and peer inside. While this bag wasn't as heavy, it was vastly larger than the other. Inside was a beautiful dress. Just absolutely stunning. The crystals of the straps look real, definitely not from Forever21. It was a deep, plum colour and was in a short cocktail style. You were never one for floor length. They made you feel like you looked shorter than you are. There's also a decently sized jewelry box in the bag as well. You pop it open and note the Swarovski label. Damn. This is easily an over 10 grand choker. It even had a matching cuff and chandelier style earrings. You can't contain your gasp and you hear a faint contented sigh.

"I knew you would love it. I had it custom made. Just for you. Because you are special and you are mine." The voice murmurs. There's an excitment to it and it makes you want to hurl. You note there is one more gift in the bag. A pair of heels. They're definitely your style and almost don't match the dress. He has unfortunately really taken your tastes into consideration. It's almost flattering if you weren't, you know, chained to a bed. It hits you. When you saw him wiping his hand on his pant leg. That must've been when he dosed you. Whatever it was, it sucked and you never want to deal with that again. You debate it all for a moment. If you want to live, you should probably be complacent as you plan your escape.

You look up into the camera and give it a soft smile, trying to not make it look forced.

"Thank you." You say, keeping the tremble out of your voice. And if you survive this? You will thank him sincerely. These gifts are worth a lot of money and should be enough to get you relocated to the other side of the world and change your identity. But with the amount of effort into this set up, you also consider it may be futile.

"You are most welcome, Dear X." Comes Ryuzaki's reply.

"Watari will release you now. Please, get ready at your leisure. When you are done I will have you escorted to the dinning room. Do remember, Watari will be there. He will give you some privacy as you... dress for dinner. But don't think little of him. He is armed and a quick, efficient shot." The idea makes you swallow harshly. The old man takes a key from his pocket and undoes the cuffs at your wrists. The ones on your ankles come next. He takes the gifts from the bed and sets up the mirror followed by laying out all the makeup onto your dresser. This will be your station for now, it seems. There was also a ton of different things at the bottom of the makeup bag you hadn't noticed. Brow pomade, new brushes (Morphe. Heyo.), eyeliner, both pencil and liquid. It's like he went through your makeup bag and knew everything you liked to use when you get ready in the morning. You shudder as you think about how long he has been watching you.

Turning your attention to the makeup station this Watari has set up, you get started on a look. A smoked out cut crease, liner, incredibly nice mink lashes. He seems to have spared no expense. It is a gift to you and as it stands, you might as well just enjoy all the new makeup at your disposal. You considered giving yourself a terrible look, but that probably wouldn't do. He would just make you take it off and redo it, so why bother? You have no control right now. So you play around. Lipsticks, highlighters.... The amount of money he spent on the makeup alone you wouldn't even spend on groceries.

Once you complete your look you stand up. You had been a stripper after all and give no warning to Watari as you start to undress. Dutifully, he turns around, hands clasped behind his back. You strip down to just your panties. This dress definitely will look better without a bra and you oblige. You slip it on and it fits like a glove. It is the most luxurious thing you've ever worn. As you slide into the shoes, Ryuzaki speaks up.

"Please bring the jewelry with you separately. It will only get damaged when Watari escorts you. Plus, I'd like to be the one to bestow it upon you." That last bit makes you want to retch. Bestow? Gross. He is apparently not done talking.

"Also, there is a curling iron in the top drawer of your dresser. I know it isn't your strong suit but a simple updo and some curls are so becoming on you. Watari even has one last gift once you're done." You silently take the curling iron out of the drawer. You pull your hair up into a high pony with your signature trails at your face. You turn on the iron and give the ends of your hair a little twist. You even give your bangs a bump reminiscent of Bettie Page.

"Lovely." You hear throughout the room. As you go to stand, Watari presents you another jewelry box. Inside is a small, Swarovski tiara. You tuck the comb into your ponytail and let out a choked sigh. The old man then presents you with shorter shackles, instructing you to turn around. You have to comply. He secures your wrists and grabs the first jewelry box as he leads you to the door. You can feel something cold press against your back and it makes your stomach drop. He really will shoot you. Then you _are_ forever Ryuzaki's. You wonder if he would keep your rotting corpse for a little bit. No. He doesn't seem the type to like much mess. 

Watari guides you this way and that. Through long corridors and windowless hallways. You finally reach the door of the dinning room. As it opens you note the fairly modest table and only two chairs. One is at the head, the other is to Ryuzaki's left. How disgustingly symbolic. The table is covered in a buffet of desserts and a bouquet of roses. You count them out. A dozen. They don't look ordinary, though. They have a gold colouring to the tip and they look as if each has been individually encased in resin. Ah. Love that will never fade. Terrible.

Watari leads you to your designated seat and releases your cuffs. He hands Ryuzaki the jewelry box before exiting the room. Ryuzaki stands up and walks behind you.

"Please, look ahead." He whispers into your ear. You do as you're told. The cool feeling of the crystal choker startles you. Goosebumps make their way down your arms and a shiver runs up your spine. Next, he takes your left wrist and places the cuff onto it. You hadn't noticed there was a spot for a chain to attach from the collar to the cuff earlier. Ryuzaki clicks the chain into place and softly hums. If he had just talked to you about a d/s relationship. Had he just given it time. This would've felt absolutely amazing. Instead, you just feel more numb than you have in weeks.

Ryuzaki kneels down to your feet. You refrain from kicking him as he places a gentle kiss on top of one. That action is followed by him chaining your ankles to the chair. He's clearly going to leave your arms and hands free, but you're still fucked. He takes his seat back at the head of the table and looks at you with a wide eyed stare. 

"You look beautiful tonight. I'm so glad you could make it." He says as he places his chin atop his knees.

"I didn't think I had any other choice." Is all you can whisper.


	5. Dinner

Ryuzaki places his hand atop yours. You want to pull away, but don't. You know you have to keep up this charade or learn to love it. There's just no hope otherwise. You meet his gaze and those eyes that you once wanted to get lost in make you ill.

"Please don't look so sad. You'll make me cry." He says with a gesture to the sweets covering the table in front of you.

"And how can you be sad with such a fun buffet here, hm?" He takes your plate and starts putting it together. Some strawberry cake, lady fingers, madelines, strawberries and whipped cream... A feast of dessert is not really what you need right now if you are going to eat. You know you have to go along with it though. There's hardly any strength in you left and you genuinely feel like giving up.

Watari returns to the room with a bottle of wine. He fills just your glass and leaves. So Ryuzaki doesn't like to drink. Nothing you can do about that. With that out of the question you look around silently. There's nothing of particular interest and you return your focus to the plate in front of you. Ryuzaki has taken a fork and stabbed it into the cake. He is offering you the bite and you have to shoot him an annoyed glare.

"Don't be so sour. Let me feed you, Love."

You comply, holding his gaze as you take the bite of cake. It's absolutely delicious and you hate yourself for thinking as such. After you swallow, he gives you an impish smile. It could've been cute if it weren't under these circumstances. Maybe it is still a little cute. You're aware of his childishness. Perhaps you can use it to your advantage.

"I would like you to know, you don't have to call me Ryuzaki anymore. You can refer to me as my actual name now. It is L." That statement stops all of your thoughts of getting out of this. L. The man who has solved countless cold cases. The man with an absured amount of power within the police. The man shrouded in mystery. It would make sense someone like him would have the means to do this. Of course he is a genuine pig. The strongest police member there is, if maybe not in brute strength, but status.

"L?" You feign excitement.

" _The_ L?" You ask incredulously. He has an arrogant and smug look on his face as you do this. Maybe the way out of here is through his ego.

"Yes." He states matter of fact.

"I didn't know I was having such an honor." And you almost feel that way. It isn't like you haven't had a similar fantasy of such sorts. Still, those are fantasies and they never feel as good when they're brought to life. Maybe you can disassociate through the whole thing.

"Well, L... Thank you for allowing me to join you for dinner." You are going to pull out all the stops. Tap into that stripper mentality. Put on an act, thick. He scoops up another bite of cake and holds it to your mouth. You make a big show of closing your eyes in bliss as you slowly pull the piece into your mouth. A soft hum escapes the back of your throat to really seal the deal. He seems to shudder at that, giving his lip a small bite. It's unfortunate you find your captor so appealing. Or it's the early stages of Stockholm syndrome. 

"That's a good girl." He says, holding your gaze once you look up at him. Your nipples harden without your consent at the praise. You should not be turned on by someone who has just kidnapped you, but he was already someone you wanted to bang prior to this. It's hard to turn that part of your brain off. Trauma has made you hypersexual in situations you should not be. L continues to feed you in silence. Giving quiet praises once you finish your plate. Your stomach feels so heavy and you're afraid you will vomit. Bingeing and purging is not foreign to you, but this is an overkill of sweets.

L builds himself a plate using your now empty one. He even uses your same fork afterward. It's probably arousing to him. You watch him scarf down all sorts of sweets with a serious lack of table manners. He does remind you of a kid in this moment. A petulant child always getting what he wants. That's the only way the police work with him. They have to do everything he says and based on the existence of Watari, he's literally never been told 'no.' 

Once L finishes eating, he cups your face in his hands. He stares at you longingly.

"How I've been fond of you since your feature on the news." Oh. That's where he found you. A man had tried to rob a bank, but you intervened. It was stupid. So unbelievably stupid and if you hadn't agreed to an interview on the matter this would not be your current predicament. 

"You were so headstrong. And your statement on how you expected him to show up? I loved your detective skills immediately. Even if the man in question was predictable. You have the makings of a great investigator if you ever decide to follow that path. We could even work side by side." He's praising you again. You try to shift in your seat but remember the ankle restraints. Instead, you grab your glass of wine and down the whole thing. Watari comes through almost immediately to refill your glass. You place your hand on his to let him know to leave the bottle. L gives him an approving nod so he does.

"Thank you, L." You swirl your glass of wine just a bit before gulping down half the cup. Perhaps you can get through this being belligerently drunk until your liver fails. Not a fun way to go, but probable. 

His hand graces your neck and he stares admiringly at the collar he purchased you.

"This looks even more fantastic than I imagined. You are a thing of beauty and you should have nothing but." He leans into you and you swiftly turn your head. His kiss lands on your cheek and you almost feel bashful. When he leans back he has a bit of a pout on his face. 

"That simply won't do." He firmly grabs your face with one hand. His strength is a lot more than you expected. He turns you toward him and kisses you firmly on the lips. You open your mouth like a dead fish and let him have his way. He seems inexperienced. A quality you hadn't expected, but aren't necessarily surprised by. He tastes like sweets and coffee. His tongue runs across your teeth and the wine goes to your head. You let out a soft hum and he pulls away. An arrogant smile on his face. You feel the heat in yours as you gulp the rest of your wine down. You pour another glass.

L pushes himself away from the table and drops his bare feet to the floor. You notice the slight bulge in his pants. More wine... He pulls your chair away from the table and kneels down to your feet again. The weight of the restaints being removed make you feel a ton better. He motions for you to stand, so you do. His hand makes its way to the small of your back as he guides you away from the table. The vast majority of treats being left untouched. 

"I had expected you to be a lot hungrier than you were. I suppose I hadn't considered how much your stomach has shrank over the last two months." He leads you back to your room. You question whether or not you should attempt to fight him. 

"I have to say. I appreciate how cooperative you've been." He punctuates the comment with a gentle stroke of your back. It sucks how good he is at guessing your thoughts. He wouldn't be such a renowned detective if he wasn't good at reading people. 

"How could I say no? You have promised me a life of luxury. And commitment." You murmur in reply. His dark grey eyes look at you with hunger.

"You are correct. I will never let you go, X. I will never abandon you." The thought brings a small smile to your face. Perhaps it is the wine, but with all the mixed emotions, the concept sounds nice. No more second guessing if you're good enough. No more responsibilities because he will purchase anything you want. No more bills to pay. No more commitment to a job that sucks your soul dry. Perhaps you've been viewing this all wrong. You feel drunk as the two of you arrive at your holding. You would not call it your room. It is your cell. 

L leads you to the bed, locking the door shortly after. You take a seat on the edge as he appears before you. His hands stroke your face down to your neck lovingly.

"I'm going to tell you right now, you have to make a decision. So far, you haven't fought. Are you going to continue to be a good girl? Or are you going to start being bad girl?" His breath creeps across your lips as his face gets closer to yours.

Your eyes close as you consider your position...


	6. What's the use of Wondrin'

You feel the weight of L's knee between your legs on the bed. His breathing is heavy. You turn to face him and your lips barely brush. His look is intense as he peers into your eyes. Gently, you wrap your arms around his shoulders and pull him into a kiss. He lets out a laugh against your lips and it brings a cold chill down your spine. He pins you to the bed aggressively. His kisses are hungry and victorious.

It's not like it mattered. If you said no, you probably would've been killed and his 'affections' would've moved to some other unfortunate soul. If you consider yourself a martyr, it doesn't sound half bad. And as apathetic as you've been, why not? You use the idea of sacrificing yourself as justification. The idea that this will keep you alive. If you try to run, you feel death is imminent. So, you indulge him. You return his kisses passionately, deciding your life is worth so much more. Maybe, one day, definitely not now, you could learn to enjoy what he has to offer.

He pulls away from the kiss to whisper into your ear.

"You will have everything your heart desires." You gasp in response. Ears are so sensitive and the feeling of his breath really does arouse you. 

"Everything?"

"Yes. Everything." Except your freedom. Except your dignity. Except the chance to see your friends and loved ones again. You acquiesce. Pulling out a whiny pout. It hides your true feelings.

"You promise you'll never leave me, L?" One arm of his slides between your waist and the mattress. The other slips between your neck and the mattress. He tilts your head back by pulling on the hair at the nape of your neck.

"I'll _never_ leave you, my dear X." He trails kisses over your throat stopping here and there to provide lascivious licks and sucks.

"Never abandon me?" You whisper.

"Absolutely never." He pants against your collar bone. You can feel his erection through his jeans as he grinds into you. You rake your nails across his back gently and let out a moan. It feels as if you can't control yourself. Perhaps there was more than just wine in that bottle. The feeling of being drunk and something else that you cannot place swims through your head. It could just be anxiety, but it doesn't feel quite right. Adrenaline? No... That's basically the same thing. Whagever it is, you let it take the wheel anyway. A decision was made. You lost. There's no point in fighting anymore.

"Then I will be a good girl for you, _L_." He shivers as you emphasize his name. The hand around your waist tightens, pulling your body hard against his. His cock is so stiff, you wonder if it might break.

"Prove it, please." Is his curt reply. He pulls away from the embrace to admire you. You slip your hands under his shirt and guide it up. Once it is removed you take him all in. He was so surprisingly toned underneath it. It's so sad he couldn't have just... waited. Patiently. He could've had you the right way. Now you're stuck with him forever. You will have to learn to accept it in your core. You choke back tears as you press on his shoulder a bit, moving to flip him over. He allows the action, rolling onto his back and bringing you on top of him. 

You slide down to the floor, feeling the cold harsh tile beneath your knees. He goes to offer you a pillow but you wave it away. It is your own internal punishment for giving in so easily. With shaking hands you undo the button of his pants and pull out his member. He's about averagely endowed, an arguable fraction of an inch more if you want to be gracious. Not that it matters anyway. Without giving it much thought, you take the entirety of his cock into your mouth. You make sure to hit the back of your throat with it so you can blame a couple of tears on the gagging that action induced. 

You notice L gripping the sheets tightly. A sharp gasp escapes his throat as you bob your head up and down his cock. Bringing your hand to the base, you give it a few firm twists around, using your spit as lube. Up and down you slurp and suck on him, making sure to take him deeply here and there. His breathing is heavy and you feel an ache between your legs. You look up at him, hallowed cheeks around his shaft and he gingerly places his fingertips under your chin. He guides your face up until you release him with a quiet pop.

He slips a thumb underneath one strap of your dress then the other. Briefly, he detaches the chain at your collar. You stand to make the removal more easy. He returns the chain to its previous position. As you slip out of the shoes and your underwear, you can feel his eyes rake over you. A feeling you aren't foreign to, but you still feel shy about it. He pulls you onto the bed next to him and pins you down once more. His hands roam your body and you arch into his touch, feeling a sense of arousal and betrayal at your body for enjoying it. He pulls away and stands up, walking to the bed post. You scoot yourself onto the bed more. Not sure if you are trying to get away or better position yourself. You will yourself into believing it is the latter. L reaches toward the ankle restraints, wrapping one side around the bed post a few times before grabbing the corresponding leg. He secures it tightly then moves to the other to do the same. You are in a fairly wide spread eagle on the bed. Again, he leaves your arms free. You throw them up next to your head, knocking Mr. Bun off the bed as you do so. He doesn't need to watch.

L then crawls onto the bed, placing himself between your legs. You can feel yourself dripping in excitement. Or is it fear? Bodies don't always make sense in traumatic experiences and this definitely that. You have to just let it be as he lowers his head between your legs. You can't think too hard about it anymore. A gasp and small moan escape your lips as he gives your pussy a curious lick. He catches your eyes and gives you a smirk. Arrogant bastard. He continues. Giving you languid strokes with his tongue. Providing firm sucks on your clit and it genuinely feels wonderful. More moans escape your mouth as he slips his tongue into your entrance. He swirls his tongue in you and your hips buck. 

Your eyes squeeze shut and your fingers dig into the pillow above you. He continues to lap you up like your are the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. In his mind, you probably are. It feels absolutely amazing and you are floored at the sensation of it all. And as quickly as he started, he sits up. His hand is vigorously stroking himself while the other wipes his mouth. His eyes are filled with lust and you let yourself feel flattery.

He crawls on top of you, thrusting his hips gently, his cock rubbing up and down between your folds.

"My dear, love." He whispers.

"May I make you mine?"

"Yes." You concede. In a swift motion he presses himself into you and your back arches. It's been awhile since you've been entered. You can feel the stretch between your legs and a moan leaves your lips. That gets you a groan from him in return as he thrusts into you. He fucks you hard for a moment. The way the head of his cock strokes your g spot is incredible. A hand has reached down to stimulate your clitoris.

His head dips down to your breast and the tip of his tongue swirls your left nipple. You have to give credit where credit is due, he feels absolutely amazing. You buck into him some more, really rolling your hips to feel him fill you. There isn't anything you can do as it stands. Tied to the bed. A metaphorical and physical gun to your head (if he so desires.) You bury your hands into his hair and pull him up to kiss you.

"There's a 10% chance of you coming to genuinely love me, Miss X. Given the circumstances." You hate to agree. Maybe it's just the wine, but you aren't outright hating the experience. 

"I promise. You won't be locked here forever. Just until I know you won't try to leave me. " He emphasises the last phrase with a particularly aggressive thrust. A soft keening noise releases from your throat.

"You could've had your chances at 100% L. Had you not...." you trail off as you moan again. There's a tightness in your stomach. Pleasure building in your breast. He gives your neck a harsh bite and you cry out. You try to retrace your steps with him. His movements are getting erratic and rough.

"My apologies. Perhaps you should up your chances to 20%? I am fond of the idea of being pampered." And that's not a total lie. Being taken care of has always been a dream. Financial stability was never really given to you until recently. Now it would appear you will have no responsibilities to worry about at all.

His mouth trails from your neck to your chest again. Loud moans escape your lips as he pounds into you. The wine has the room spinning and you take him in stride. The headboard bumps the wall consistently. This could've been way hotter if you had real choice in the matter. Whatever. Admit defeat. He will give you a life of luxury. You'll never have to second guess his admiration. Never feel abandoned again. He'll make sure you eat, cater to your mental health. He was already the object of your affections prior to this and you can't deny he feels amazing. Being tied down and at his beck and call was something you'd masturbated to already. Goosebumps crawl down your arms as he sucks on your nipple. His hand has come up from your clit to twirl your other nipple between his slender fingers. Your juices have provided a nice lube for the action.

"I'll always take care of you..." It's a mumble around your breast. You slide your arms down his back, feeling the soft skin underneath your fingertips. Being taken care of. Yeah. That will be nice. The tightness in your stomach is aching. You've been holding back on letting yourself cum. Resolve has worn thin. It was time. You have to just accept your reality now. 

L moves back up your body to kiss you. You pant into his mouth.

"Then..." You start. He is eager to hear what you have to say.

"Yes, Love? Yes?" His hands are on your hips, pulling you deeply into him. You dig your nails into his shoulders and press your pelvis to his as much as possible. The ankle restraints really hinder your movements. 

"Let me cum... make... _make_ me cum." And he is all too eager to please. It's not like he has to do much, you're already on that edge. He moves away from your body to give himself leverage. With his hands already on your hips he thrusts into you deeply. He tilts your pelvis down, giving him a new angle to rub against your g spot. A hand reaches down to provide firm circular motions against your clit. That was the final push you needed. You allow yourself to climax on him, feeling your cunt squeeze hard. A hot flash passes through your vision and a loud moan escapes your lips. You writhe underneath him, bucking and rolling your hips erratically, focusing on your own thrill. With that, you don't even notice he has cum inside you until he pulls out. Hot, sticky, wetness spills between your legs as you come down from your high. L is swift to make his way off the bed and exit the room. You lay there, not like you could go anywhere anyway, catching your breath. The release of an orgasm makes you feel light and airy. It also makes your acceptance of the situation slightly better. Maybe the alcohol coursing through your veins is also of help.

When L returns he has a rag in hand and... what appears to be one of his shirts. He sits himself back between your legs and cleans you off with the warm and damp rag, making sure to get every nook and cranny his seed could have ended up. A level of aftercare you've never experienced before. Then he turns his attention toward removing the restraints from your ankles. You pull your legs into you as he crawls up the bed to be by your side. 

"Up." He whispers. You aren't sure what he means, but you sit up anyway. He taps one of your arms and you raise them accordingly. He slips his shirt over you, helping you adjust until it covers your body just past your butt. He then wraps his arms around you and pulls you into him as he rests against the headboard. A hand makes its way to your head and presses it into his chest. You listen to the his heartbeat while ignoring the breaking of your own. There's a small sense of comfort as he holds you. His hand absentmindedly plays with your hair, your back. You close your eyes as the two of you sit there.

"I'm sorry things have not gone as you hoped. I promise, you will be taken care of. Every need will be met. I'll love you forever, Miss X." He coos. You melt into his arms, feeling the last bit of fight in you subside. Convincing yourself this is a fun, consensual, sane Dom/sub experience. L leans over the side of the bed to grab Mr. Bun. He tucks the stuffed animal into your arms which you take like a frightened child. Then he wraps the two of you up in the blankets and softly rocks you.

"I am having a training room installed so you can continue your love of the aerial arts. Silk ropes, a pole, lyra apparatus' of all types. Any type. Crescent moons, cubes, the standard hoop." You nuzzle your head into his chest, allowing his warmth to comfort you. You will, after all, have to find solace in him now.

"Anything you wish to eat." He continues, as if he's telling a fond lover sweet nothings.

"I know all of your favourite foods. They will be provided at a moments notice. At your beck and call, Sweet Love. Any book, any movie. We can take vacations to anywhere you desire once you earn that right. Money is no object to me and thusly, to you." He places a gentle kiss a top your head. You look up at him, hardly aware that you're crying now. He kisses your nose and tucks you back into his arms.

"But only the finest of clothing for you, my love. No more of that fast fashion, but I promise to cater to your tastes. Anything you want, I will have made of rich and sturdy materials." He has begun rubbing your back. Are you shaking? You've already given up. Why bother with the emotions... He kisses your head some more.

"Most of all, I promise you will never feel alone again." Exhaustion seems to overcome you. You feel yourself falling asleep. With heavy lids and head, he tilts your face upward for one last kiss.

A line from Amanda Palmer's "What's The Use Of Wonderin'" plays in the recesses of your mind.

_Something made him the way that he is_

_Whether he's false or true_

_And something gave him the things that are his_

_One of those things is you_

Perhaps though, in spite of it all.... this situation is not so unfortunate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of had a hard time finishing this. Perhaps it's a little rushed? Im not sure. (Honestly was p distracted cuz like.... I might need to breakup w/ my boyfriend lmao ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) Either way. Thanks 4 readin y'all.


End file.
